Un trabajo engañoso
by Chilinda
Summary: —Di lo que quieras marimacho chillón, pero yo al menos no sigo siendo virgen./—Espero que te ahogues con tu propia saliva para así poder bailar en tu funeral, imbécil y asqueroso maricón... Un trabajo entre la Haruno y el Uchiha es algo normal, pero ¿que están tramando el profesor Hatake Kakashi y su alumno Itachi Uchiha?


**Holis**

**Este es un one que hice de un reto de Dark Cherry. Ella me pidio: comedia, romance, tragedia y drama, ¡espero cumplir con todo!**

**Advetencia: lemon y palabras groseras.**

**_Un trabajo engañoso_**

* * *

—Hmp.— es el sonido de molestia que salió de la boca del chico de diecisiete años, este se encuentra en frente de las puertas de la escuela "Konoha". Técnicamente debería entrar en estos momentos a dentro en clase, pero qué más daba, sabía que al cruzar esas puertas se iba a encontrar con muchos problemas, o cosas que no quería enfrentar. Sonó el timbre y soltando un suspiro se decidió al fin por ingresar al edificio.

Sin dar marcha atrás el peli azabache de ojos negros avanzó hasta llegar a dentro, al instante sintió los murmullos a su al rededor, además de las miradas que le mandaban las chicas del lugar. Si, esa era la primera razón por la cual no quería entrar, sus tontas fan girls no lo dejaban en paz.

Suspiró de nuevo, a este ritmo quedaría desinflado. Comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos del lugar mientras acomodaba un poco las mangas de su camisa blanca, parte de su reglamentario uniforme. Al acomodarse el cabello, pudo oír serie de gritos y chillidos al pasarse una mano por el mismo.

—Tsk.— no se sorprendía en nada por esa reacción, claro que por supuesto si le molestaba.

—¡Hey idiota!— y ahí estaba, ya se preguntaba cuando iba a aparecer. Sin dejar de caminar el peli azabache ignoró el llamado de la chica—¿Es que la edad ya te afecta, ancianito?— le gritó plantando se en frente de él.

—Tsk, ¿tan temprano molestando?— miró al frente y la vio, la segunda razón por no querer entrar al colegio hoy. Con su pelo rosa chillón, y esos ojos esmeraldas resplandecientes de inocencia que iban bien con su tez blanca, incluso para él era bonita, claro, que perdía todo eso en cuanto abría la boca.

—Escúchame bien Uchiha, el trabajo de biología es para mañana y no voy a sacar mala por tú culpa— la chica tenía el ceño fruncido al igual que los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Otro suspiro, ¿ya iban 3 o cuatro?; esa chica lo mofaba a niveles inalcanzables.

—A las tres en mi casa.— sin esperar respuesta este siguió caminando como si nada, dejándola con la boca abierta en medio del pasillo. 3, 2, 1...

—¿¡Quién te dio el derecho de mandarme!?

Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Había que ver cuanto deseaba tener el derecho de mandarle, para qué le hiciese caso siempre. Al fin de cuentas, de todo el instituto ella era la única que se atrevía a contradecirlo y sacarle enojo, y aunque no lo demostrase, agradecía internamente esa pequeña molestia en su vida a diario.

Llegó al salón de clase justo a tiempo para que el maestro, de historia, comenzara a dar el tema. Otro suspiro más, justamente hoy le tocaba las clases más tediosas y aburridas del mundo, cada una detrás de la otra. Vio la hora: 7:20, tenía la sensación de que ese día iba ser muyyyyyy largo...

§§§

Falta poco. Al fin era la hora del almuerzo, eso sólo significaba que le quedaba una clase más y era libre de la 'cárcel'.

—¡Teme!—volteando un poco la cabeza pudo ver a su amigo de la infancia, el cual venía del brazo de su novia, siendo seguido por la "molestia rosada". O no... Desde aquí podía ver su ceño fruncido.

—Hola Naru

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme hablando sola?— le interrumpió la oji verde descortésmente —Y no me digas que tenías que ir a clase, porque sé perfectamente que eso a ti no te importa un comino— le replicó a sabiendas que eso iba a decir el Uchiha en su defensa.

—En realidad, iba a decir que tu era muy chillona y me estabas dejando sordos con tu gritadera. Además de que tu pelo me da náuseas— vio de reojo como su hiperactivo amigo y la Hyuga comenzaron a alejarse del lugar... Cobardes. Pero al ver al frente se dio cuenta del por qué de su retirada, por favor no.

—¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES CHILLONA!?— gritó a todo pillo sólo confirmando las palabras del azabache—¡Escúchame bien travesti que usa demasiado gel!. ¡No tienes el derecho de decirme nada y para tu información tienes el pelo de un gallo transexual!

Diciendo eso la peli rosa se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero ya estando a unos pasos del chico esta le escuchó.

—Di lo que quieras marimacho chillón, pero yo al menos no sigo siendo virgen.— esta tensó hombros antes de mirar sobre el hombro al Uchiha.

—Espero que te ahogues con tu propia saliva para así poder bailar en tu funeral, imbécil y asqueroso maricon.

Esta siguió su camino como si nada, pero apenas cruzó en una esquina comenzó a correr hasta los baños, en donde se instaló en un cubículo donde lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

—Maldito Uchiha.— aún gimoteando. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir insultos por parte del chico, pero esta vez le había dolido más que las demás su último comentario —No sabes nada.— dio un golpe sin fuerza a la puerta. Ella sí era virgen, pero no por no tener propuestas, uf si de esas le sobraban, sino que ella le guardaba su primera vez, a su amor desde niña, con el que soñaba siempre y deseaba que fuese más que un conocido: Uchiha Sasuke.

Si, muchos dirían que lo odiaba por como lo trataba, pero en realidad hacia esto era porque no quería ser una más para él, quería que la recordase de entré muchas, y en el momento la mejor opción que había tenido era fingir que lo odiaba. Aunque se sentía bien poder ser la única en hablar directamente con Sasuke en todo el lugar sin que este le fuese indiferente, odiaba tener que insultar lo para sólo podérsele acercar, y más por sus respuestas. Que habían veces que se les clavaban como cuchillos calientes.

Oyó el timbre de entrada y se dispuso a ir a clase, mientras se limpiaba los rastro de llanto del rostro. Se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño con desicion; tenía que estar preparada para esa misma tarde.

§§§

—¡Ho! Sakura por favor pasa.—

La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de pasar por la puerta del apartamento. Dejó los zapatos en la entrada mientras sacaba unas cuantas cosas de su mochila.

—Creo que mi Ototo está en su cuarto, déjame que le digo que estas aquí.— dijo Itachi antes de regalarle una de esas sonrisas que le sacaban las bragas a las chicas de golpe, y un guiño coqueto que fácilmente podría derretir los polos. Se dio media vuelta y se perdió por uno de los pasillos posiblemente en busca del Uchiha menor.

Sakura sólo sonrió levemente mientras este se iba, debía admitir que el chico era guapo, amable y carismático, lo que toda chica pedía, lamentablemente esta ya estaba enamorada de su hermano menor.

Sus pensamientos fueron hasta el chico de pelo negro co toques azulados, y sintió una ganas extrañas de ahorcarlo, el mal nacido no sólo la había ignorado por lo que resta del día, sino no que ni siquiera se había dignado a abrirle la puerta, ¡Lleva más media hora esperando afuera, joder!, aunque agradecía por los cielos que Itahi llegara a esta hora, a diferencia de Sasuke este si le había abierto la puerta e incluso le había dejado pasar primero, un ejemplo asombroso de cortesía...

—¿Lista?— casi su alma salió de su cuerpo al oír la voz de Sasuke detrás de ella. Tan concentrada estaba pensando, que no le había escuchado llegar. Mientras, Sasuke alzó una ceja al ver a la chica llevarse una mano al corazón y aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Maldito.— dijo sin voz —Para la próxima avisa ¿ok?— le pidió lanzándole rayitos por la mirada.

—No se en que mundo vives, pero al menos en el mío la gente está pendiente de su alrededores, más si está en casa ajena.— cruzando se de brazos y alzando una ceja divertido por su actitud.

—Jódete.— murmuró sujetando sus cuadernos contra el pecho y pasando por al lado del chico.

—Jódeme.— le respondió con una media sonrisa oyendo las maldiciones de la chica mientras su esta iba camino a su habitación.

Al entrar esta se sentó en su cama sin preguntar, mientras que ignorando su acción el chico usó el escritorio en donde tenía una computadora sobre la misma. Todas las paredes eran de color rojo oscuro mientras que los muebles eran marrones o azul, también oscuro.

—Bueno, el tema es sobre...— la chica comenzó a rebuscar en una de las hojas entregadas por el maestro donde decían de qué debía ser el trabajo. A penas lo tuvo en mano su cara cambió a un granate oscuro y su broca estaba ligeramente abierta. Ante eso el Uchiha alzó una ceja, no era común esa expresión en el rostro de su compañera.

—¿Y?— preguntón a impaciente de su silencio.

—Bueno.— carraspeo un poco —El tema. Es sobre las formas de... De tener actos sexuales.— su cara se confundía con el color de su pelo mientras decía las últimas palabras en apenas un susurro bajo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sabía lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser el profesor de biología, pero ¡eso era ridículo!. Caminó hasta la chica donde le arrancó la hoja de las manos sin decir palabras, mientras que esta seguía muy shockeada como para criticarle su comportamiento.

[s]"Bueno... Para el equipo de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura habrá un trabajo sobre: las formas de tener actos sexuales. ¿Saben verdad?, en otras palabras como tener sexo, y no, no quiero algo copiado de internet, quiero las mejores posiciones y formas que se les ocurran para tener más placer en el acto. ¿Y quien sabe? Tal ves algún día les hagan falta. Deben ser desde el punto de vista del hombre y la mujer, ¡claro!, doy puntos extras si ponen también "extras"... Mínimo 6 hojas.

Profesor se biología de 6 año Kakashi Hatake.

En esos momentos a Sasuke le provocó agarrar la hoja y romperla en cientos de diminutos de pedacitos. El idiota de su tío lo había hecho apropósito, aún aquí se podía imaginar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro mientras escribía la nota. El mal nacido se las pagaría caro luego...

Miró hasta sakura y la vio casi desmayada, la pobre tenía la cara tan roja que su pelo parecía blanco en comparación, inclusive movía las manos nerviosamente justamente como la novia del baka de su amigo.

—Sakura.— ante el llamado esta subió la mirada hasta él —A mal tiempo darle prisa.— al instante el entregó la hoja antes de ir a sentarse en su computador, donde escribió sin la más mínima vergüenza "Formas de disfrutar el sexo".

Mientras, sakura lo veía aún avergonzada. ¡El profesor debía estar demente!, era compresible que pidiese sobre los temas sexuales, ¡pero eso era una locura!. Calma, calma. Respiró hondo calmándose, lo mejor era terminar el trabajo pronto para poder irse a su casa y gritar con la cara hundida en su almohada, si, eso sonaba bien.

Y así pasaron las horas. Cada uno haciendo su propia parte del trabajo, la cual consistía que cada uno buscara las mejores "posiciones" y "juegos", del sexo al que pertenecían.

Luego de un rato Sasuke comenzó a sentir mucho calor, leer la cantidad de placer que daba hacerlo de espaldas, cabalgando, contra la pared... Y no ayudaba mucho tener la cama a unos cuantos pasos, sobre la cual estaba la chica por la cual sentía una atracción, mucho mayor que con cualquier otra. Pero ¿quién no?. Con ese pelo largo hasta el trasero, el cual era firme y torneado, esos senos que le iban a la perfección. Inclusive cuando estaban en clase de deporte, podía ver a muchos chicos viéndola con sangrados nasales, viendo como las gotas de sudor caían en su escote, esos shores que tapaban lo justo, su pecho sabiendo y bajando erráticamente... Los labios entreabiertos que pedían a gritos ser besados hasta devorar los completos...

Kuso. Pensó al sentir como la sangre se le iba hasta abajo, si, hasta ahí abajo, estos pensamientos no le ayudaban en nada. Disimuladamente cruzó un poco las piernas, aún con las protestas de dolor que le mando su miembro al hacerlo. Ya para esta entonces escribía en la hoja de word pensamientos propios, cosas que se imaginaba en el momento haciendo con sakura, haciéndolo una y otra ves.

Shanaro... Sakura no estaba en mejores que el Uchiha, siendo tan inexperta como era se le hacía un poco, "interesante", las cosas que leía. Inclusive había visto en una página que mientras más esperas por ese momento, eras más salvaje, y mucho mayor era el placer. Incluso había llegado a pensar como sería que Sasuke la 'follara' mientras este estaba sentado en la silla del computador, a su merced tocando esos cabellos negros ir tanto amaba, besando esos labios que tantas habían probado, pero ninguna reclamado como suyos... En estos momentos era consiente de lo rápido que latía su corazón, además de lo húmedas que sentía las bragas.

Esto no me puede estar pasando, sólo llevaba una hora, ¡una maldita!, y ya no podía pensar claramente. En un momento de tantos, que desvió su mirada hasta el azabache a unos pasos de ella, se dio cuenta de su postura, esta era recta y su ojos se encontraban ligeramente estrechados, eso sin contar que tenía las piernas cruzadas, la cuales al comenzar no estaban así.

Sin querer, su mirada bajó por su camiseta azul oscuro, podía ver lo pegada que le quedaba, esos pantalones que parecían una segunda piel, su pelo alborotado. Repentinamente sintió la necesidad de abanicarse con su mano. El chico estaba como dios mandaba; subió la mirada y se halló chocando con esos ojos negros, la había descubierto comiéndoselo con la mirada, literalmente hablando.

—Sasuke.— murmuró inconscientemente. Todo después de ahí fue confuso; antes de darse cuenta este había tumbado las cosas al piso y se encontraba encima suyo, acorralando la contra el colchón. Antes de poder pensar en nada sus manos se perdían en la piel del otro, explorado sitios nunca antes vistos. Antes de haber dicho algo, sus lenguas se encontraban en un juego que nadie quería perder, enrredandose como si no hubiera fin. Antes de darse cuenta.. Habían echo cada una de las posiciones del trabajo.

—¡Sasuke!— gritó con los ojos empañados de placer. El chico en respuesta la sujetó mas fuertes sus caderas, mientras la penetraba desde atrás como si no hubiese fin. La chica incapaz de resistir, apoyó la frente contra la almohada y siguió gimiendo sin parar, diciendo entre momentos el nombre del chico. Ya para esta entonces, no de podía reconocer de quién eran los gemidos de quién, ya que ambos se hallaban en un mundo de éxtasis y placer.

—Sakura.— dijo sin voz corriendo se. Apoyó su cuerpo en la espada de esta, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos de descanso, antes de que Sasuke la voltease y la penetrara o través, sólo que teniendo sus piernas en cada hombro suyo.  
—Sakura.— volvió a decir ronco, mientras que las gotas de sudor se mezclaban como uno sólo. Ambos cuerpos desnudos frotándole contra el otro, en un baile de éxtasis sin fin... Y eso que sólo llevaban 3 hojas del proyecto.

§§§

—¿Y bien?— al oír la pregunta una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Hizo una señal para que pasase por la entra. El hombre al hacerlo lo siguió por los pasillos del apartamento, haya detenerse en frene de una puerta en específico.

—Oye por ti mismo.— el oji negro no tuvo que hacercarse mucho, ya que desde donde estaba podía oír los gemidos de amantes que salían desde dentro de la habitación, eso sin contar que el rechinado de la cama no era normal. Giró la cabeza y con una sonrisa siguió al Uchiha hasta la sala.

—Te dije que nunca falla.— una risa de humor salió desde su boca, antes de sentarse en un sillón de cuero negro.

—Tenías razón sensei, mi Ototo no se resistiría a la primeras oportunidad de follarsela duro.— con aparente desánimo, Itachi sacó de su billetera un billete de 50 —Sigues siendo el maestro, Kakashi.— con cara larga le dio el dinero, el cual el peli plateado aceptó gustoso.

—No estés triste.— puso una sonrisa que hizo que el Uchiha prestara atención —Que Jiraya dijo que del "trabajo" que me entreguen mañana, él iba a sacar un libro en el cual tendremos un 20%.— haciendo comillas en el aire al decir trabajo.

—¿En serio?— sin ocultar su asombro a lo que el otro asintió —Pues entonces mejor. Así podré ver la cara de mi Ototo al verse de protagonista principal en el Icha-Icha.—

—Por los grandes planes.— dijo sacando de quien sabe donde un tomo de Icha-Icha paradise, a lo que Itachi sacó el propio.

—Por los grandes planes, y, el ninfómana de mi hermano.— ambos chocaron sus Icha-Icha al mismo tiempos que se oyó un sonido gutural desde alguna parte de la casa. Ambos hombres se vieron a los ojos, pensando ¿de quien había sido eso?

—No sé tu. Pero al menos yo voy a tomarme un buen día para leer me ese trabajo, además de que les dije que valía el 30% de la nota.— con una sonrisa su delataba que era mentira eso.

—Maldito sensei.— itachi soltó una carcajada limpia. Joder a su Ototo no tenía precio, y más si tenías a alguien para ayudarte...

* * *

**Dejen reviews, folllows, favorites, ¡lo que sea para saber que les gustó!**

**Bye...**


End file.
